


When You Hold Me (I Feel Better)

by allourheroes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky isn't feeling too hot. Well, actually, he's burning up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Hold Me (I Feel Better)

**Author's Note:**

> For anon, who requested: _Sam/Bucky Bucky is really quite sick, he has a bad cough and Sam is worried and takes care of him._ (Originally posted on my tumblr [here](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com/post/89495049724/prompt-sam-bucky-bucky-is-really-quite-sick-he-has-a).)
> 
> I think it ended up way more… _fluffy_ than they probably wanted. But. Uh. This is what happened.
> 
> (Title from "I Feel Better" by Hot Chip. Which is great. Go listen to it.)

Bucky tells him he’s fine—he’ll _be_ fine—but Sam is smart. He considers letting Bucky go out on his own for all of a minute before he’s ordering him back to his house.

(He had at first asked to take Bucky back to wherever _he’s_ living, but Bucky had vehemently refused. Sam strongly suspects this to be because Bucky doesn’t _live_ any one place, _per se_ , and that worries Sam to no end.)

Bucky refuses to take the bed in the spare bedroom so the couch it is. Sam encourages him to lie down and he refuses that, too.

"You should really rest, you know," Sam says gently. "You hungry?"

"What’re you, my mother?" Bucky retorts lamely and Sam rolls his eyes.

”Didn’t know you could _get_ sick,” Sam says a minute later, handing him a bowl of soup he did not ask for.

Bucky shrugs, eyeing the soup warily. “‘M not like Steve,” he mumbles. He sniffs the soup—for all the good that does—and swirls the spoon through the liquid.

"Eat it," Sam tells him, more of a command than a suggestion in his tone. "It’s good for you."

"What if I have allergies." Bucky coughs and his challenge is a bit more pathetic.

Sam sighs heavily, humoring him anyway. “Then Steve woulda given me a list the first time I was left alone with you.”

Bucky smirks at that, although he doesn’t fully get the joke. “You know, we mostly just ate what we could get our hands on back then,” he says, metal fingertips clinking lightly against the side of the bowl.

Sam nods in understanding and, once Bucky has taken his first slurp, takes a seat beside him. He raises his hand, hesitates, then tentatively brings it up to Bucky’s forehead. “Shit,” he whispers, shaking his head.

"I’ll be fine," Bucky says, just like he did when Sam first noticed he was sick. His voice is just on the edge of raspy as he tilts his head toward Sam and smiles, "I mean, I got…soup."

Sam chuckles at that. “Uh-huh. Any chance you’d take somethin’ other than soup?”

Bucky raises an eyebrow, but the effect is slightly lost as he begins to cough, setting his bowl down on Sam’s coffee table and covering his mouth as a fit overtakes him. Sam rubs a hand over his back soothingly and as soon as it passes and Bucky has breathed out a little curse. “I’m willing to be bribed,” Bucky wheezes.

"Uh- _huh_ ,” Sam says again, raising an eyebrow in turn. “And what is it that _you_ want in exchange for _me_ givin’ you medicine so _you_ get better?”

Bucky laughs, his eyes aren’t nearly as clear as they should be as he slouches back into the couch. “It’s stupid,” he says.

Curiosity piqued, Sam leans his elbows on his knees, watching him. “Oh, yeah?”

Bucky rolls his head to the side against the cushion, turning away from Sam and biting his lip as if to contain his self-deprecating smile.

Sam nudges his knee against Bucky’s. “C’mon, man,” he urges. “Really.” He thinks he knows, but there’s no way he’ll say it until Bucky does.

There’s silence, then Bucky coughs, clears his throat. “Now’s probably just about the worst time to ask,” he says, “but I was thinkin’ maybe…” His eyes flit towards Sam then away again. “Fuck. I want you to go out with me, Sam.”

"I go out with you all the time," Sam replies, purposely obtuse.

This gets Bucky to turn his full attention to him. “You know what I mean.” He scrapes his teeth over his bottom lip.

"You wanna go out on a date?" Sam asks. "With me?" He had wanted to wait it out, force the words from Bucky, but he takes pity on the guy—sickly as he currently is.

"Told ya it was stupid." Bucky’s eyes slide closed and Sam can tell he’s regretting it.

"Hey." Sam puts his hand on Bucky’s knee and the other man’s eyes slit open. "Never said I didn’t like stupid."

Bucky grins lazily at him. “Oh, yeah?”

"Mmmmhm." Sam whacks Bucky lightly in the chest and is just a little pleased when Bucky starts to choke. "So you oughtta get better quick ‘fore I take my own stupid elsewhere."

Bucky huffs. “Like where?”

Sam hums a moment, looking away nonchalantly. “I hear _Steve_ doesn’t _get_ sick…”

Bucky scoffs at him. “Bring me some damn medicine,” he mock-orders and watches Sam’s ass appreciatively as the other man hops up to comply.


End file.
